


What I Didn't Get To Say.

by blackkitty9



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Age Difference, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future, Interspecies Relationship(s), Possible smut, Relationship(s), Remorse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkitty9/pseuds/blackkitty9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating the Sake Of Clearing Eyes the Mekakushi Dan stands among the wreckage, Ayano now returned and Haruka back inside his own body, Takane (Ene) finds herself with everything she had left behind. Can the Dan re-piece themselves together? <br/>This is mainly following Takane  about the days following the end of Mekakucity Actors, starting at the end of the battle with the Snake Of Clearing Eyes. hope you enjoy! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Here.

**Author's Note:**

> in this version Haruka gets his old body back but it's still indestructible like before, just like how Takane can still return to Ene but her body just falls asleep.

 The Dan stood, surrounded by rubble. Momo stood by Hibiya, helping him to his feet. Kido, Seto and Kano were surrounding Shintaro and Ayano, greeting their long lost sister with hugs and words of praise. Mary Stood close-by to the larger group, not quite a part of them. Takane (Ene?) stared at the brown haired boy who was getting up from the ground and looking around. even half-crouched she could feel her heart pounding as her eyes widened, partly in shock and partly in longing. she felt something that she hadn’t felt in two years, not since that fateful day. adrenaline pumped through her system,telling her that this time she wouldn’t fail, this time she wouldn’t fall, this time she could stay alive, propelling her forward towards Haruka, who had turned towards her direction, his eyes widening and an aloof grin on his face as he saw her sprinting towards him, wrapping her arms around him, making a small thudding sound which caused everyone to look their way. Takane clinged onto his front and did the most un-Takane like thing she could possibly do, she sobbed into his chest, tears spilling over and staining his clothes, her messy twintails resting on either side.

“Haruka!” her voice was raspy, raw and real as she cried his name, an affirmation that he was real, not fake. Haruka, who had been taken aback by her tears wrapped his arms around her, holding on with a tight grip so as not to let go.

“Haruka! Haruka! Haruka….you’re here….” she spoke his name a thousand times over, becoming quieter, her breaths becoming ragged and shaky, speaking the last phrase so quietly that only he could hear, squeezing her arms comfortingly as if in response. “I love you, Haruka.” she looked up into his face as she said it, her eyes puffy and her face red, both from embarrassment and from crying. he smiled back at her “I love you too, Takane.” his voice was soft, gentle, everything she needed it to be. he was here, real, in the body that was his, even if it was now indestructible, he was Haruka, nothing more and nothing less.

Takane couldn’t hear Ayano’s clap of joy or Kano’s wolfwhistle, she had never felt more alive, she also felt a small sense of maturity, she had done it. she had come to terms with her feelings and been true to herself and she’d actually told the boy she loved about them and what was better was the fact that he had returned them. they fell away from their embrace, still holding eachothers hands as a silent message that they wouldn’t leave, not this time. Takane and Haruka stared around at the everyone else, unaware that they had been watching. Ayano gave Takane a thumbs up before laughing and wrapping an arm around Shintaro who just rolled his eyes.

Takane scowled at them a blush painting her cheeks, which didn’t help her bloodshot eyes. even though her personality may have brightened her Tsundere ways were still deeply rooted within her. slowly, the chatter resumed amongst the Dan, the changed atmosphere lightening the moods as their next goal became clear, they had to get back to the base and sort out everything, make sure that everyone was alright. Ayano and Shintaro climbed the staircase first, closely followed by Kido, Kano and Seto. as the Dan made their way toward the place that they called “home” it dawned on them that for once their future was theirs to decide. it was time to take action as the heroes they were.


	2. Old Habits Die Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleep, past events, future, fluff, personalities, puns. (not necessarily in that order) remember if you like this stuff and want to be reminded of updates, hit the subscribe button at the top. :) 
> 
> also, MarySeto fuff to come soon.

when they arrived back at the base, Kido seemed to be the only one not too exhausted to think. Mary was insisting she that she had to sleep with Seto or else she’d get nightmares. Seto wasn;t saying no  and no one had the courage to try and argue with a tired medusa.

“really guys. it’s no trouble.” seto said, yawning “Mary sneaks into my bed all the time when she’s scared, i’m used to it”

glances were swapped (mainly between Kano and Shintaro) but nobody argued as the two of them headed into the book-filled room.

“right. well then, we have Mary and seto in her room, Shintaro & Hibiya on the couches, momo in the guest room, Ayano and I in my room-”

“aww but i wanted to sleep next to Kido-chaaaaaan….” Kano said fake pouting

Kido glared at him and he backed up immediately “th-then again… i don’t mind sleeping in my own bed….”

“good.” Kido said “ Kano is in his own bed and you two…..” she paused “would prefer me to call you Takane and Haruka or Ene and Konoha?”

silence followed for a short time as the two looked at each other. some part of Takane wanted Haruka to be the only one to know that name. only the ones that she had been close to before, Haruka, Shintaro, Ayano and herself, but at the same time she knew it was pointless to be called a name that she no longer was…. or was she?

“haruka and Takane is just fine for now.” Haruka’s voice rang out, distracting takane from her thoughts as she nodded along.

“right. and Takane and Haruka can take Seto’s bed. if you guys don’t mind sharing.” Kido finished

“we don’t.” takane said instantly, squeezing Haruka’s hand.

“well then. now that everyone’s sorted i guess i’ll see you in the morning.” she walked into her room with Ayano following, slightly dazedly, behind.  by the time Takane realized that Haruka was no longer beside her most of the dan had returned to their separate sleeping quarters. rushing into the room that Kano and Seto shared she found Haruka and raced over to him.

“don’t you ever do that again, baka!” she whisper-shouted, pinching his cheek. it all felt far too familiar, and she was revelling in every minute.

“hey! hey! calm down! i was only gone for a few minutes.”

“i don’t care…. you scared me.” her voice was softer now. calmer. much more emotional than she’d let on.

“shh…. it’s okay… come on.let’s sleep.” Haruka said kicking off his shoes and moving so his back was against the wall.

“fine.” Takane replied, taking off her own shoes and joining him. she felt herself naturally curl into Haruka’s form as he wrapped his arms around her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the next morning takane was awoken by a voice

“aww they look so cute together!” it was Momo’s

“Takane sure took a long time to confess…” added along with Mary “she could have just confessed to Konoha as Ene…. but would that work?”

“i don’t think so. for her he wasn’t… well…. Haruka.”

Takane’s eyes snapped open “will you both just shut up?!” in her tired and groggy state she felt as though she was talking to Haruka and Mr Tateyama again, that her head was lying on a desk instead of Haruka’s chest.

“sorry.” Mary said “it’s just….. you and Haruka are so sweet together!~”

“how did you even get in here? ugh…. i overslept didn’t i?”

“only a little. Kano got up before you and left the door open.” Momo clarified

“huh….” Takane sat up, pushing the sheets away from her and rubbing her eyes.

Haruka moved a little in his sleep. she was thankful that, like her body, he hadn’t aged since they were both placed in those weird glass things. although in real life they were a year older than Shintaro and Ayano, making them nineteen, their bodies were still seventeen, having been held in a stasis for two years.

“Takane, un, feel free to take some of my clothes if you want.” Momo suggests “i still have some here from a couple days ago. so uh… you can just sort through them i guess.” she hands over a small bag looking sheepish. “and uh, Seto said that Haruka could borrow some of his old clothes, if he wants.”

she nodded in response and smiled at her “thanks. i appreciate it.” she grins, hugging Momo and Mary before telling them to beat it.

she stares at the clothes in the bag, most of them were flashy or revealing, but further down you could see shorts, skirts, jumpers, the regular things. she had just pulled of her shirt to exchange it for a yellow one when Haruka woke up.

“hnng….” he yawned “Takane?”

she jumped, turning around to face him “y-yeah?

he blushed “what are you doing?”

“getting dressed Baka.” she said rolling her eyes

“well yeah, but i’m right here…” he said blushing darker.

she scowled pinching his cheek “Pervy Baka.” she stated and then laughed, letting his cheek go “i don’t mind. i’ve been living on Shintaro’s computer for two years, i’m used to perverted things.”

he continued to stare “um…” she rolled her eyes and walked over to the pile of Setos’ clothes that Momo and had mentioned and chucked him some

“here get changed into these” she said while slipping the slightly tight shirt over her head and spinning, she’d decided to keep on her regular shorts and had swapped the skirt for a much shorter yellow one that she recognized vaguely from somewhere, and her jumper for a slightly too familiar-looking blue one.

he shrugged and started to take off his shirt replacing it with a white button down, swapping his regular jeans for black pants. they gathered up their clothes and placed them in a pile.  while the door was closed Takane, who was standing beside Haruka, kissed his cheek, grinning.

“come on Baka. i’m sure you’re hungry.”

“i’m starving.”

“you’ve still got the same stomach i see.”

“yep.”

their conversation continued as they walked towards the table, overcrowded with people and food,

“hey! look who finally came out of their room!” Seto cheered

“i bet they were making out” Kano said, receiving a punch in the shoulder from Kido “owww!”

Takane rolled her eyes and sat down grabbing some food, she began to eat. everyone was mainly making friendly conversation (except Momo and Hibiya who kept arguing over whether ferris wheels or haunted houses were better) Mary and Seto were discussing what to do for the day, Kido and Ayano were talking about the Heat Haze and how everything has come into place, and with Shintaro and Kano debating over how Shintaro should get more exercise. it was all pretty calm until Kido spoke up.

“so, what do we do now?”

everyone was silent

“we could, you know, go around helping people out.” Mary suggested “like we did in the mall with Shintaro.”

there was silence for a moment, until: “that actually sounds really cool, i mean we still have our powers and we’d only be helping for really big things like that attack. Seto, Mary and Shintaro have jobs, so we can still pay the bills. it also means we have more free time.” Ayano said,smiling.

“wait, wait wait wait, Master has a job?” Takane said, amazed, her voice becoming only slightly Ene-ish again.

“yeah, i sell stuff online through my website, i ship it all from home.” Shintaro clarified “and can you stop calling me that now?”

“never!” Takane laughed “but the Master i know is an eighteen-year-old NEET.”

“yeah well, through all the chaos i somehow got a job.” he said shrugging “it works for me.”

“yeah, well Master is still a NEET in my eyes.” she said simply, sipping on water.

“well now that that’s cleared” Momo stood up “i have a photo shoot later today, i think i should head out now, before the crowds get too thick”

i glanced to Kido as to question why she wasn’t coming “i have other things to do around the base” she said shrugging. “i have a feeling it’ll be a lazy day today.”

“really? Kido, you never take Lazy Days.” Kano said “are you sick?”

she rolled her eyes “so, Momo and Shintaro are obviously going to go back home, but i don’t know about you guys….” she said eyeing over Takane, Haruka, Ayano and Hibiya.

“well… me and Haruka have nowhere else to go.” Takane said sheepishly. “i mean, i don’t think Shintaro would appreciate me being in his computer again.”

“well we do have two guest rooms.” she turned to Ayano “and we still have your room sis…. we never moved it.”

Ayano smiled “sounds like a plan.”

Mary stood up, clutching on Seto’s sleeve in the process “does that mean that Seto and i can go to the park today?”

Seto laughed “sure. why not, anyone want to join us.”

Takane glanced at Haruka. she hadn’t been outside in years, or at least she hadn’t been able to feel the outside in years. he shrugged.

“would you mind if we came?” she asked

“not at all.” seto laughed. “grab your shoes and we’ll head off.”

Takane smiled and walked into Seto’s room to grab their shoes and move their clothes into one of the spare rooms. the spare room was large-ish  and had a queen sized bed that was pushed up against the wall. she handed Haruka his shoes, put her own on, took his hand, and followed Mary and Seto.


	3. Out Of The Screen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay SetoMary fluff and kissing. i didn't know what to do for this chapter really. i hope it's okay ~.~

outside it was surprisingly sunny, the trees were greener and the street was whiter than Takane remembered it to be. perhaps it was because she had been peering through a finger-smudged screen whenever she (well, Shintaro) actually went outside or maybe it was because she’d spent her “last moments” indoors. Haruka, expectedly, was drawing. she didn’t know how he got his old sketchpad back, but somehow he had. she smiled, remembering the time when she’d caught him sketching her, leaning against the window frame in Kenjirou’s classroom. it seemed almost a lifetime away, and technically it was, when she would push down the nagging feeling of need and want in her chest, using it for anger instead, the pinching, the shoving even the occasional punch. at the time she’d been furious, pinching his cheek (once again) and telling him not to draw her.

“B-Baka! what do you think you’re doing?!”

“i was drawing Takane.”

“Well stop it!”

“okay okay, fine. ow. can you stop pinching me?”

she chuckled at the memory. she’d been stupid back then. she should’ve just snogged his stupid face and got it over with. she glanced over at Haruka. she hadn’t needed to use the exact words to indicate that she wanted to be with him as a couple. but somehow the message had got across anyway and she didn’t really care about it. she began to wonder, why hadn’t she kissed him yet? it seemed a foolish question and she dismissed herself for thinking it, yet it still crept up on her. the fallen leaves crunched underfoot at the four of them walked through the park. trees standing around them, bathing them in dappled light.

Mary was running at the head of the group, laughing, shouting, pointing as Seto walked calmly behind, smiling softly at her. they looked really sweet.

“Hey, Seto…” Mary began “do you remember how those animals helped you find me? in the forest?”

“mmhmm…” he responded, staring up at trees.

“this reminds me of the forest.” she said softly while he chuckled

“yeah, it does kind of look that way i guess.” he leaned against a tree, letting Mary move on ahead.

“are you okay Seto?” Takane asked, feeling wary

“hmm? oh, yeah, i’m fine. really. you guys can go on ahead, actually,” he looked at Haruka, not looking where he was going because he was drawing. “there’s this clearing a way ahead, it’s got some great stuff to draw, you should probably lead Haruka there… before he bumps into something.”

she grinned “sure.” taking Haruka’s arm she pinched him softly to make him look up “huh?”

“come on, we’re gonna go find someplace for you to draw where you don’t bump into stuff.”

“oh, okay Takane.” he said smiling. after all, he was still the light and airy Haruka.

as the two wandered off, Seto stood back up, Mary, he knew, couldn’t be too far ahead. she wasn’t one to wander off without him. he began to walk down the steady pathway, leaves crunching underfoot. it didn’t surprise him in the slightest when a small albino figure stepped out from behind a tree and hugged him.

“where’d you go?” she asked

“i just waited back there.” he shrugged

“oh…” she said quietly. “Seto?” she asked cautiously

“mm?”

“i, uh, i really like spending time with you Seto.”

“i know that Mary.” he smiled kindly

“yeah…. and i really want to… try something i guess…” she said awkwardly, grinding her foot into the ground. she reached up on tiptoes and grabbed his collar, or at least what she hoped was his collar and tried in some sort of vain attempt to kiss him. he chuckled a little in response and moved to a sitting position, Mary clambered onto his lap at this and kissed harder, admittedly she was inexperienced and the only romance she knew was from BL manga and she doubted the quality of some of it. Seto kissed back not really caring much about the quality. in truth he’d wanted to do this since he was fouteen. her cuteness only made it worse as he grew older and the fact that she had only aged one year since they met made even more sure she wouldn’t want to do it.

**  
  
**

they broke away, breathing heavily and staring at eachother

“s-sorry Seto!”Mary broke the silence “i… i just thought-”

“don’t be sorry.” he said “i liked it.”

 


	4. And Inside Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some cute KidoKano and Harutaka, also i edited Takane's outfit in Chapter 2, see of you can recognise it, or at least which timeline it comes from, the first person to comment which outfit it is gets to decide the ship(s) for the next chapter. good luck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay..... not too sure what i did here, but i wanted kissing. i really wanted kissing. so here is kissing. i hope you enjoy.

with the house mainly empty except for the deceiver Kido had taken it upon herself to start cleaning, it wasn’t until Kano tapped her shoulder that she had even acknowledged his presence. 

“mm? what do you want?” she asked, staring down at him 

“awww~ come on Kido, can’t i just spend some time with Danchou?~” he asked in that mocking tone

“no Kano, i’m cleaning.” she responded gesturing so what she had been doing

“awwww…. Tsubomi, you know you want to spend some time with me…. come on, admit it~” he said, playing his usual grin.

she flushed a little “you know you’re not supposed to say that name, i mean, you were the one to give the idea of using out last names and- mmph!” Kido was blocked when Kano pressed his mouth to hers swiftly before moving away again, not a hint of a blush on his face.

Kido stared at him, having half a mind to punch him and half a mind to continue kissing him. she raised a fist only to have it drop at her side, “get that stupid mask off your face.” she said, a slight edge to her voice

Kano obliged, revealing the blush that painted his features along with a slightly wonky smile. “well Tsubomi?” he asked, waiting for her response

“thankyou…” she murmured stepping closer towards him

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Takane closed her eyes and leaned against a tree, unfortunately she didn’t have her headphones, not yet. Kano said that he’d managed to grab them at some point, when she’d been asleep, from the lab which is also how Haruka had his sketchbook. however, she had conveniently forgotten to grab her beloved headphones from the counter. she sighed and settled for listening to Haruka hum some random tune as he drew, staring down at the page as the image of Takane against the tree, re-done in pencil was compared to one of his earlier drawings. 

he noticed mainly that the Takane from before the Heat Haze had a small amount of innocence and a lot more fire, while the Takane now had almost no innocence after what had happened, her hazel eyes weren’t as bright, and her fire had certainly been doused.

“Haruka…” she began “ have i told you what i used to do on Shintaro’s computer… when he was asleep?

he shook his head “you haven’t told me anything much…. but i am curious.”

“well…” she paused hesitating, wondering if she really wanted to tell him.

“i tried to find your picture on the school website…. originally. i never found it. so… instead… i used one of the art programs to try and make the best memory of you i had… and….it wasn’t the same. i shut down most of the programs and never saved them... “ she looked up at him from her place on the ground. “i missed you.”

Haruka nodded “i see…. but i’m here Takane.” he said sitting beside her and placing her hand on his chest so she could feel his heart “see?”

she nodded “i do see, i do.” she clutched the fabric, pulling him down towards her a glare on her face, so familiar that his eyes widened in surprise. “my Baka.” she said “my amazing idiot. i spent far too long hiding and the moment i stopped i couldn’t even reach you. i failed. Game Over.” she pulled him down further “but you’re here now. and we have two extra years that nobody else in the Dan does.” she pressed her lips to his, not desperate, but still needing, wanting, something that neither of them could identify.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, any notes on my writing would be much appreciated!


End file.
